Cádaver exquisito
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: SLASH. LVHP. OOC. Nigromante!Harry Gris!Potter. Mientras uno huye de la muerte, el otro toma té con ella. Y todo en medio de la guerra.
1. Oscuridad (parte I)

**Notas:** son las cinco con cincuenta de la mañana, no he dormido nada… mi madre ha comenzado a llamarme bruja porque estoy despierta durante la noche y duermo durante el día… [Desordenes provocados por la falta de cansancio a causa de vacaciones escolares y mucho café]. Comencé a obsesionarme con el TR/LVxHP y aquí estoy.

 **Advertencias:** ¡ **SLASH**! MxM, BL, yaoi, como sea que le llames al emparejamiento homosexual. Tal vez errores de sintaxis porque hace años que no escribo fanfiction. Muerte de personajes, tortura, sangre, ultraje a cadáveres, **OOC**. ¡No hay realmente lado bueno o malo, guerra de intereses! Grey!Potter. Nigromante!Harry ¡ **AU**! Posible non-con [sujeto a cambios], la clasificación de la historia puede cambiar.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a una hermosa señora rubia que lleva por nombre J. K. Rowling. No gano dinero por hacer a los personajes gays. En pocas palabras seguiré igual de pobre pero feliz porque veré a la OTP siendo enfermamente feliz *corazón*.

 **.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

Despertó.

Contempló sus alrededores, reparó en las telarañas formadas en las esquinas del techo y en la humedad que se filtraba por las paredes. Después examinó las oscuras rejas que completaban la peculiar decoración del lugar que se suponía tenía que mantenerlo preso.

Harry Potter soltó un suspiro. Al menos tenía un poco de luz, cortesía de unas antorchas incrustadas en las paredes.

—Así que fui atrapado… parece que mi padre tenía razón cuando predijo que yo sería el siguiente —murmuró—. Debería de sentirme honrado de que me consideren el segundo más peligroso de la pequeña familia.

Rebuscó en sus bolsas y notó que ya no tenía ninguno de los objetos insignificantes que cargaba. También cayó en cuenta de lo sucio se hallaba su uniforme a causa del forcejeo y de que probablemente había sido lanzado sin consideración a la celda.

—Necesito túnicas nuevas —volvió a susurrar. Dobló sus mangas hasta los codos para despejar sus manos. Enseguida reguló su respiración, librándose del ligero estrés que lo embargaba y del desconcierto. Buscó concentrarse para lograr acceder a la única habilidad que podría salvarlo de tan penosa situación.

Instantes después empezó a sentir un escozor en sus dedos que pronto se extendió a lo largo de sus extremidades. Abrió los ojos sólo cuando la molestia desapareció. Miró sus manos, las cuales ahora lucían negras, como si estuvieran cubiertas de carbón; cabeceó en aprobación a su trabajo.

Le echó un vistazo al calabozo que estaba delante de él, buscando señas de vida.

No había nadie, resopló con alivió. Se acercó a la cerradura de la celda para verificar la forma en la que estaba cerrada. Pudo ver la magia arremolinándose alrededor de ésta y de los barrotes.

—Entonces… hay que degradarla poco a poco…

Acercó sus negruzcas manos al pestillo y las mantuvo cerca de éste. Vio con atención los repentinos destellos que surgían alrededor de sus palmas y que pronto se convertían en humo, para luego desaparecer. Meditó ocioso que era un espectáculo entretenido, sería capaz de verlo una y otra vez.

Cuando observó que los destellos aparecían con menos frecuencia tocó la cerradura y esperó. Pensó mientras tanto en qué haría después de salir de la celda. Obviamente iría en busca de su madre, su varita era lo de menos, pero, ¿cómo llegaría a ella sin hacer mucho alboroto? Lo que menos deseaba era que alguien reparara en él o en sus intenciones, eso dificultaría su escape. Escuchó un pequeño ruidillo, que sonó como un cristal rompiéndose, y alejó sus manos del cerrojo.

Llevó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, se quedó quieto en espera de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. No sabía si tenían protecciones alrededor de las celdas que avisaban si alguien estaba intentando salir de su reclusión. Los segundos pasaron: lo único que se escuchó fue un zumbido y el goteo a lo lejos de lo que, quizá, era agua.

Harry decidió que era seguro intentar ahora abrir la celda. Casi soltó un grito de satisfacción en el instante que notó que su trabajo había dado frutos y que de forma oficial estaba siendo un hombre libre de nuevo. Corrió parte de las rejas, lo suficiente para salir de lado. Suerte que era un adolescente delgado.

Una vez que estuvo fuera se dio cuenta de que el calabozo en el que estuvo recluido estaba al fondo de lo que parecía ser una compleja prisión.

La celda vecina estaba libre. ¿Pero sería lo mismo con las otras? Dudaba que el Señor Oscuro tuviera sólo como presos a él y a su madre. Apretó sus manos en puños. Junto suficiente energía como para poder hacer un encantamiento desilusionador sin varita. Musitó el hechizo, se golpeó la cabeza y, para su suerte, tuvo éxito. Pensó en también silenciarse pero la negrura de sus manos lo hizo replantearse el uso a diestra y siniestra de magia sin ayuda de un canalizador. Lo mejor que podía hacer era emplear las habilidades aprendidas de su padre y caminar sin emitir ruido.

Se puso en marcha, atento de sus alrededores.

Tal y como supuso, no era el único en condiciones de prisionero. Había más magos y brujas recluidos. La mayor parte de ellos estaban sentados en las esquinas de los calabozos dormidos o ensimismados en su terror… o pensando, igual que él, formas de escapar.

Lamentable, o no, no se hallaba en posición de ayudarlos. Su prioridad era su madre. Buscó su cabello rojo en medio del mísero entorno. Hizo largo recorrido antes de dar con su objetivo. Inspeccionó la celda que estaba enfrente de la de ella y volvió a ahogar un sonido de emoción.

"Suerte", pensó. Estaba vacía. Se acercó más a los barrotes, dejo caer el encanto que lo protegía y le hizo un gesto a su madre de que no hablara al ver la sorpresa y el reconocimiento que inundó sus ojos.

Lily Potter examinó ansiosa a su hijo, buscando posibles heridas o maldiciones. Se relajó cuando no percibió nada sospechoso, excepto…

 _Sus manos._

Estaban negras.

Una expresión de tristeza se extendió por su rostro. No es que le molestara. No iba a reprender a su Harry por usar sus habilidades pero tenía el derecho a sentir que había fallado al no poder evitar que su pequeño tuviera que usar magia negra, él aún era joven y lo menos que deseaba era que su alma y tierno, inmaduro, núcleo mágico se dañara.

Harry se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su madre. Sonrió conciliador, como diciendo "todo está bien, no me he lastimado". Extendió sus manos a la nueva cerradura que se ponía enfrente de él y volvió a repetir el proceso de ruptura.

Los destellos que parecían fuegos artificiales volvieron a aparecer. Pronto el ruido del vidrio roto vino. Lily se acercó a la puerta. Vio a Harry abrirla con mucho cuidado y sólo lo idóneo para que ella pasara.

—Necesitamos un encanto desilusionador —susurró Harry cerca del oído de su madre una vez que estuvo fuera.

Lily llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sin necesidad de verbalizar el hechizo logró echarlo sobre ella y su hijo. También los protegió con un _silencio_.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a correr, buscando la salida. Al dar con ella se detuvieron, considerando la posibilidad de que hubiera un guardia custodiándola. Harry se puso delante de su madre, decidiendo que era más seguro que él fuera primero. Lily a regañadientes se mantuvo detrás, consciente de que la conclusión de su hijo era correcta.

Harry, por su parte, comprobó que no hubiera magia en la puerta. Estaba limpia. Eso sólo aumentaba sus sospechas de que alguien estaba afuera. Le hizo gestos a su madre para que silenciara el portón. Lily asintió. Esperaba no tener que seguir manejando magia sin varita porque su cuerpo exhausto comenzaba a resentirlo. Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado, dio un paso afuera y, tal y como lo presagiaron, un hombre resguardaba la salida. Éste pronto notó la presencia del menor de los Potter, con la varita en alto estuvo a punto de gritar un hechizo pero no lo consiguió.

Harry tomó impulso, lanzándose a su enemigo, sin una pisca de duda y miedo de que pudiera ser dañado. Mientras caían, extendió sus manos para poder tapar la boca del hombre. Sin aflojar su agarré, vio con morbo como la piel ajena comenzó a volverse negra.

El hombre, presunto mortífago, pataleó e intento quitarse al prisionero de encima, incluso buscó formas de lanzar varios encantos que Harry esquivó sin mucho problema. Lily salió pronto, corrió a donde estaba su hijo y arrancó la varita de las manos del guardia, después se alejó.

"Date la vuelta, no quiero que veas lo que haré", dijo Harry, pero nada se escuchó a causa de que aún tenía encima el _silencio_.

Lily frunció su frente. Entendía lo que Harry quería decirle. Negó con la cabeza, no podía dejar que bebé cargara con todo.

Harry suspiró, su madre era tan terca. Y tan amable. Volvió su atención a su ahora presa. Contempló desdeñoso la mirada aterrada del hombre. Dejo una de sus manos en la boca y la otra la llevó a los ojos. Pronto todo el movimiento de oposición ceso y la piel de la cara se oscureció. Harry supo que el guardia estaba muerto.

Alzó su cara, buscando desprecio en los gestos de Lily, no obstante, ella estaba quieta, tranquila.

Regresó a su labor. Se quito de encima del hombre, se puso a un lado, removió la ropa para descubrir el abdomen y pecho. Una vez que la zona estuvo a su alcance extendió sus manos. Volvió a pudrir la piel y cuando termino se puso de pie. Alzó el cadáver para ponerlo a su altura.

Lily vio como un espeso humo negro envolvió a los dos hombres, luego, frente a ella, sólo estaba el guardia que Harry había matado. Sin embargo, el cuerpo se veía de nuevo impecable como si no hubiera sufrido daño.

"¿Así que eso es una posesión?", le preguntó a su hijo.

Harry pareció entender la pregunta, asintió y extendió su mano para pedirle la varita a su madre. Sintió que todo iba mejor de lo esperado. Un golpe de suerte tras otro y tal vez algo de muerte… pero eso era lo de menos.

Comenzó a caminar, con Lily detrás de él. Buscó en las memorias del hombre aquellas que estuvieran relacionadas con la composición del lugar. No eran muchas pero sin duda serían de ayuda. El mayor problema a enfrentar sería si se encontraran con alguien en el camino. Le quedaba el consuelo de que su madre aún tenía el encanto desilusionador y el silencio sobre ella, a diferencia de él que lo había perdido con la posesión.

Recorrió los pasillos con seguridad.

De pronto su suerte terminó.

Lucius Malfoy y Rabastan Lestrange venían en dirección opuesta. Harry intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Evitó la mirada de los mortífagos de mayor rango, siguió con su camino y estuvo pendiente de su madre.

—¡Hey, gusano! —llamó Lucius.

Harry se tensó, invadió los recuerdos del guardia buscando sus formas de dirigirse a otros.

—¿Señor?

—¿No se supone que eres el responsable de cuidar los calabozos?

—Soy uno de los responsables, ya han ido a relevarme, señor —respondió Harry.

Lucius alzó el mentón y arqueó una ceja, buscando mentiras en las palabras emitidas por el ser insignificante. Emitió un juicio cuando se sintió complacido:

—Sigue con tu camino.

—Sí, gracias.

Harry no espero más. Volvió a sus andadas, dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y apresuró el paso, esperando que Lily siguiera sus pasos. Tuvo que admitir, con disgusto, que la sede del Señor Oscuro y compañía era grande. Tardó varios en llegar al vestíbulo y de nuevo se encontró con alguien, aunque esta vez no se sintió particularmente aterrado pues la persona que entraba al lugar era Severus Snape.

El profesor de pociones y ¿espía?, lo ignoró con maestría. Harry sonrió, era tan típico de Snape.

Cuando por fin salió del lugar se dio el lujo de exhalar. Su pecho comenzó a doler y los dedos del individuo poseído empezaban a mancharse también de muerte. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Siguió caminando, alejándose de las protecciones que impedían la aparición.

Unos metros después sintió el cosquilleo de las barreras dejarlo atrás. Sintió un cálido tacto en _su_ hombro. Era su madre, había deshecho los encantos que la protegían al creerse segura.

—Nos vamos. Nos apareceremos.

—¿Nuestras varitas? —preguntó Harry.

—Luego —respondió Lily—. No es importante ahora. Prepárate.

Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago. Instantes después, él y su madre estaban en la mansión Potter.

.

.

.

Lucius estaba lívido. Su Señor no iba a estar feliz. Volteó a ver a Lestrange.

—Tenemos que informar a pesar de las consecuencias.

Malfoy asintió. Con pesar fueron hasta el despacho del Señor Oscuro. Pidieron permiso antes de entrar, esperando que la suerte que permitió que dos prisioneros escaparan estuviera con ellos.

—Adelante —ordeno una voz imponente.

Ambos mortífagos entraron y se inclinaron ante su _amo_.

—Mi Señor —empezó Lucius pero no prosiguió.

—¿Dónde está la sangre sucia? —preguntó Voldemort haciendo un lado los documentos que leía hasta hace unos momentos—. Les dije que la trajeran.

—Ella…

—Habla Lucius.

—Ella ha escapado Señor, junto con su hijo —dijo Rabastan.

Ambos mortífagos experimentaron opresión. La magia que desbordaba su furioso señor era impresionante y asfixiante, tanto que llegaba al grado de ser nauseabunda. Escucharon el sonido de la silla correrse. Voldemort estaba de pie, caminando hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, a la salida.

—Vamos —ordenó imperioso.

Lucius y Rabastan obedecieron sin rechistar. Fueron por los pasillos sin emitir palabra, asustados del humor de su Señor.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la prisión. Voldemort se quedo viendo con interés el piso. Lanzó un hechizo y pronto se reveló una luz oscura.

Malfoy y Lestrange no se atrevieron a cuestionar nada.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió con malicia. Abrió la puerta y fue a la celda en la que estuvo Lily Potter. Volvió a lanzar el encanto emitido con anterioridad y de nuevo apareció una luz negra.

—Un nigromante.

—¿Señor? —inquirió Malfoy.

—Uno de los malditos Potter es un nigromante. O alguno los ayudo a salir. La luz negra indica que no se realizó magia, sino que se _destruyó_.

Ambos mortífagos se miraron entre sí.

—Nueva orden. Entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, tienen por prioridad capturar vivos a los Potter. ¡Informen a todos!

—Sí, Señor —respondieron ambos hombre al mismo tiempo. Huyeron del lugar, de la ira de su líder y de la posibilidad de que fueran puestos bajo la maldición _cruciatus_.

Voldemort vio al par de idiotas alejarse. Hizo una mueca preguntándose si cada generación de magos se volvía más estúpida.

Volcó su atención de nuevo a la posibilidad de tener en sus manos a alguien que tenía contacto con la muerte y que, con mucha probabilidad, podía ver el futuro a través de las extrañas de los no vivos.

 **Capítulo I  
(parte I)**

 **Tenebrae: los cirios han sido encendidos**


	2. Oscuridad (parte II)

**.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

James Potter estaba furioso. Lo último que hubiera querido oír en la reunión organizada de forma apresurada por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix era que salvar a su esposa e hijo podía esperar, que no era algo primordial puesto que Lily y Harry eran capaces de mantenerse con vida. Respiró pesado y soltó un gruñido. Se estaba volviendo loco por la preocupación, necesitaba volver a ver a su familia sana y salva en su casa para que su alma pudiera descansar.

Si no fuera porque la vida e intereses de Lily y Harry peligrarían en cuanto Voldemort tomará el control del mundo mágico, de buena gana se hubiera mantenido al margen de la guerra. Pensó en que quizá tendría que haber tomado la decisión de huir con su esposa e hijo del país antes. Junto sus manos y apretó sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

Se puso alerta cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de sala de estar. Sacó su varita y adoptó su posición de batalla. Con cautela y sigiló fue hasta el lugar que consideró invadido por los que podrían ser enemigos.

—Necesito un baño.

James hizo un gesto de desconcierto al oír el vano comentario. Se adentró a la sala sin bajar la guardia. Un hombre saltó a su vista, parecía que sufría de alguna enfermedad terminal, tenía la piel amarillenta, el cabello lleno de suciedad y los dedos de sus manos presentaban necrosis.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió otra voz.

—¿Lily? —preguntó James con desconcierto, por la sorpresa perdió toda su compostura. La hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos a la que tanto amaba estaba ahí, en medio de una de las habitaciones de la casa, con la ropa llena de polvo y el rostro ensombrecido por el cansancio.

—¡James! —gritó Lily—. Oh, James, querido. ¿Cómo has estado? Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte.

—¡Papá! —gritó el hombre desconocido.

La cara de James era un poema de confusión pura, Lily hubiera deseado tener una cámara a la mano para inmortalizar la expresión tonta de su marido.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Papá?

Lily se aclaró la garganta mientras contemplaba al desconocido.

—¡Ah, cierto, olvide que sigo usando una piel que no me corresponde!

Los ojos de James contemplaron la escena con sorpresa. Un humo denso, de aspecto poco agradable, rodeó al hombre. Después de unos instantes apareció Harry con manchas de sangre en diferentes partes del cuerpo y sostenía con cuidado el cadáver del desconocido que había arribado con Lily.

—¿Harry? —James boqueó—. ¡¿Pero cómo…?! ¿Esto no es una trampa?

Lily se echó a reír.

—No, James. Para confirmar que somos nosotros… ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que te llevé a ti y a Sirius a una tienda de ropa para bebés en Londres muggle? Ustedes hallaron un bonito vestido verde e insistieron que se le vería bien a Harry hasta que les aclaré que ese tipo de ropa sólo la usaban las niñas.

—¡Son ustedes! —gritó el mayor de los Potter feliz—. ¡Lograron escapar!

—Sí, somos nosotros, ahora baja tu varita, Señor Auror.

James accedió de inmediato a la demanda. Devolvió su mirada a su hijo.

—¿En serio, James Potter? ¿Tú y mi padrino me querían comprar un vestido?

—¡Oye!, ¿qué íbamos a saber nosotros de la moda muggle para bebés? Hasta ese entonces Canuto y yo sólo conocíamos de motos y chaquetas de cuero. Dejando eso de lado, ¿quién es ese hombre y qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

Harry soltó un suspiro inseguro. Miró a su madre buscando ayuda, sin embargo, ella sólo lo miró como alentándolo a enfrentar la situación.

—Larga historia corta. Use mi habilidad como nigromante para eliminar la magia que tenían las cerraduras de las celdas, fui por mamá, salimos de los calabozos y tuve que matar a este hombre para usar su cuerpo. Aprovechamos que la luz en aquel castillo es casi nula y el encanto desilusionador de esta preciosa mujer es poderoso. —Harry miró a su madre con adoración—. Después de ello salimos de la guarida del Señor Oscuro, nos aparecimos y ¡taran!, aquí estamos.

—Espera, ¿asesinaste al mortífago?

—Sí —aceptó Harry, su tono de voz dejo entrever su temor ante un regaño o rechazó.

—¡Eres muy hábil!

—Sí ya sé que est… ¿qué? —Harry soltó el cadáver por la impresión que le causo la pronta aceptación de su padre. Murmuró una maldición y acomodó con decoro el cuerpo.

—Apuesto que no tenías una varita —siguió James—, entonces lo mataste con tus habilidades. ¡Estoy seguro de que la tía Dorea habría dado saltos de emoción si supiera lo lejos que has llegado con tu regalo!

Harry volteó a ver a su madre de nuevo, como esperando a que ella le dijera que todo era una broma y que en realidad su papá estaba enojado con él por cometer un acto poco moral.

—Está bien, Harry.

El aludido desvió la mirada, clavó sus ojos verdes en el cuerpo del mortífago y con timidez se relajo. Notó que sus manos empezaban a volver a su color original. Soltó un sollozo aliviado porque sus padres aceptaran que tenía una habilidad que más de la mitad del mundo mágico consideraba oscura y espeluznante.

—Necesito que me cuenten de nuevo la historia de su escape con más detalle. Sigo sin creer que hayan podido escapar con tanta facilidad. —James se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo y el muerto—. Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con… ¿esto?

—Propongo que usemos _Fuego Maligno_ , de esa manera no quedarán cenizas y todo será rápido —sugirió Lily.

—¡Esa es una idea brillante! —James jaló el cadáver en dirección a uno de los patios de la mansión. Harry y Lily fueron detrás de él—. ¡Hace mucho que no uso una maldición que requiera de tanto control!

Harry no supo si sentirse aliviado o asustado de que sus progenitores se estuvieran tomando tan bien el asunto al grado de que lo ayudaran a deshacerse de la prueba del delito.

—Saben, este hombre se siente muy ligero.

—Err, puede que sea mi culpa. Cuando dije que seguía usando una piel que no me corresponde, hablaba de forma literal. —Harry se despeinó el cabello de la nuca, nervioso—. Tuve que usar una maldición similar a _reducto_ para limpiar el cuerpo por dentro… muchos órganos se fueron. Es como si sólo quedara la cascara.

—¡Por eso se puso negra la piel! —exclamó Lily como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio—. Y por eso él murió al instante en el que lo tocaste.

—Sí.

—Pero se ve muy conservado y… lleno. —James zangoloteó el muerto.

—No por mucho tiempo. Si lo dejáramos más tiempo, veríamos como se desinfla y sólo queda la piel.

Lily asintió furiosamente, asimilando el conocimiento obtenido. Su esposo la contempló con una sonrisa, ella era _tan_ ratón de biblioteca a pesar del paso de los años.

—Deberíamos de aprovechar _la leña_ y el fuego para asar malvaviscos —dijo James.

—¡Papá!

—¡James, eres un asqueroso!

El patriarca Potter se echó a reír. Definitivamente estaba feliz de tener a su familia de vuelta. Mandaría a la Orden a la mierda por unos buenos días, incluso si necesitaban fondos para las misiones, él los desestimaría, así como ellos hicieron de menos la seguridad de Lily y Harry.

 **.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

Cuando el asunto del cuerpo y la huída quedaron aclarados, Harry se había ido a dormir, alegando que su cuerpo no resistía más por toda la magia usada.

Lily se quedó atrás. La atmósfera alrededor de ella y de James se volvió más tensa.

—Esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano —empezó Lily—. Me duele que sea temprano. Él no tendría por qué haber matado a alguien a sus dieciséis años. Me siento mal porque lo único que pude hacer fue apoyarlo e intentar contener el llanto por lo horrible que me resultaba ver el ritual. Si lo hubieras visto, estaba tan tranquilo y poco asustado de su secuestro, parecía que esperaba que algo así sucediera en cualquier momento.

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa para atraerla y reconfortarla.

—Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se pondrán complicadas —susurró Lily—. Voldemort no estaba preparado para alguien como Harry y por eso no tenía tanta seguridad alrededor de los calabozos…

—Pero cuando examiné el ambiente y sepa sobre el tipo de magia usada… esto es más que malo. Irá detrás de ustedes dos o de los tres en el peor de los casos. A lo mejor nos pondrá más alto en su lista a eliminar. —James apretó más a Lily, buscando alivio.

—¿Qué haremos…? Si él se entera que Harry… no quiero ni pensarlo. Se lo llevará de mi lado, James, mi hijo. Mi Harry.

James tragó saliva. Odiaba cuando Lily sonaba tan frágil. Si había algo que la ponía mal era saber que su único niño estaba en peligro. Era normal que estuviera tan asustada, desde que supo que no podría tener más hijos se empeño en cuerpo y alma para hacer de Harry una persona feliz.

—Todo estará bien Lily, cuidaremos de Harry. No importa lo que pase.

La pelirroja se aferró con más fuerza a James. Esperaba que las palabras emitidas fueran proféticas.

—Tenemos que ser más cautos de ahora en adelante. No me sorprendería si Voldemort toma más precauciones por si nos vuelve a atrapar. El truco de nigromante no volverá a funcionar.

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que respondió James. Ya después seguiría preocupándose, por el momento sólo deseaba disfrutar que su familia estaba de vuelta.

 **.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Se suponía que dentro de dos semanas regresaría a Hogwarts pero aún no adquiría sus libros y túnicas nuevas. Recordó con amargura que su último viaje al Callejón Diagon había terminado con un rapto. Dudaba que su padre lo dejara ir solo de nuevo o siquiera poner un pie fuera de la mansión. Tendría que ir viendo cómo hacer pedidos por catálogo.

Salió de su habitación para ir al despacho de James y pedirle ayuda. Fue por los pasillos con pereza y un tanto de ansiedad; aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, los síntomas de un ligero trauma lo aquejaban, no obstante, lo último que quería era hacer un drama por ello. Su madre tenía que estarla pasando peor, ella estuvo cautiva más tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la oficina escuchó unas risillas en uno de los pasillos aledaños. Curioso, se acercó al lugar de origen y enseguida gritó:

—¡Por Circe, mis ojos, eww!

James se carcajeó al escuchar la queja de su hijo y verlo cubrirse la cara.

—Vamos, Harry, sólo viste a tus padres besarse.

—¿Sólo? ¿Qué hacías tú cuando veías a los abuelos?

—Buen punto —dijo el mayor—. ¿Nos buscabas?

—Sí —respondió Harry, bajo sus manos y contempló la risa contenida de Lily—. Quería que pidieras un catálogo a las tiendas de Diagon, necesito comprar mi material escolar y dudo que desees que yo o mamá salgamos de la casa.

James hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que su hijo y esposa salieran.

—Mandaré unas lechuzas por la tarde, te daré los catálogos en cuanto lleguen.

Harry asintió, enseguida pregunto:

—Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar trabajando o con la Orden?

—Umh, díganos que todavía no aviso que ustedes están de regreso. Quiero ver cuando tiempo pasa antes de que consideren que es necesario que los salvemos —comentó James con burla y enojo—. Muchos dijeron en la última reunión que ir contra Voldemort sólo por dos vidas era un desperdicio de tiempo y recursos.

Harry frunció sus cejas con suavidad. Entendía el enojo de su padre; él habría tomado una actitud mucho más violenta.

—Pero no hablemos más de eso. Ve a tu cuarto o la biblioteca, quiero seguir besuqueándome con tu mamá.

—¡Papá, basta!, me vas a dejar con cicatrices mentales —gritó Harry.

Lily no pudo aguantar más la risa, terminó por inclinarse sobre el hombro de James para no mostrar que se estaba carcajeando sin decoro.

 **.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

Para cuando el primero de septiembre llegó, Harry se movía de un lado a otro, impaciente por hablar de nuevo con sus amigos. A causa de que su padre lo mantuvo oculto no había podido mandarle ni una sola carta a Ron o a Hermione. Incluso tuvo que privarse de Luna y Neville. Ya quería ver las caras que pondrían cada uno de los chicos cuando lo vieran llegar a la plataforma.

—Calma, Harry. Si sigues haciendo eso vas a lograr que el piso se desgaste.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero estoy emocionado. Necesito hablar con alguien de mi edad, sin ofender.

—No hay ofensa —respondió Lily—. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—¡Sí! Por cierto, ¿mi padre ya les informo a los profesores que voy a la escuela o ellos creen que sigo en lo profundo de una celda? No quiero tener que ser citado en la oficina del director el primer día. Saben que odio tener que rendirle cuentas al Director.

Lily revolvió el cabello de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que pronto él sería más alto que ella.

—Creo que sí. Por si las dudas, y si Albus se acerca a ti, dile que no puedes hablar de la situación por lo delicada que es. O has una escena y di que tienes un trauma, usa ese talento tuyo que pareciste heredar de tu padre. ¡Merlín sabe que con ustedes dos tengo suficiente drama en mi vida!

—¡Bien! Que conste que si les llega una notificación, yo sólo seguir ordenes. Y por cierto, lamento si mis calificaciones decaen, no estoy seguro de cómo me irá con la nueva varita. —Harry soltó un ruido exasperado—. Se siente cómoda pero ni de cerca es tan buena como la primera.

—Lo sé, cariño. ¡Igual da lo mejor de ti!

—Sí.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó James, asomándose por la puerta.

—Lo estamos —respondió Lily.

 **.**

 **Tenebrae**

 **.**

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que en el instante que entró a la plataforma un montón de personas corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo. Terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con todo y Hermione.

—Oh, Harry, oh Harry, estaba tan preocupada, cuando Ron me dijo que habías sido secuestrado y que nadie quería iniciar una misión de rescate por lo peligroso que resultaba pensé que nosotros tendríamos que hacer algo pero no se nos ocurría nada y luego, y luego…

—Hermione, respira. Y déjame respirar también —pidió Harry con la voz entre cortada. Palmeó la espalda de la castaña, esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

Ron ayudó a Hermione para que se pusiera de pie, después ambos extendieron su mano hacia Harry. Luna estaba detrás de ellos, junto a Neville.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry —dijo la rubia.

—Lo mismo digo, Luna. Hola a ti, Neville.

Ambos le sonrieron.

—¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Es una larga, larga, larga historia. Se las contaré después, no creo que sea bueno que haya tanta gente a nuestro alrededor. —Harry le echó un vistazo a las personas que estaba en el lugar. Vio a la familia Malfoy contemplándolo a él y a su madre con desconfianza y desprecio—. Vamos a buscar un compartimiento antes de que se llenen.

Todos asintieron. Harry procedió a despedirte de sus padres. James casi rompió los huesos de su espalda en un abrazo y Lily lo llenó de besos. Ambos le pidieron que les escribiera tanto como fuera posible para mantenerlos informados. Los calmo diciéndoles que lo haría. Decidió adelantarse a sus amigos, dejándolos terminar con lo suyo.

Se adentró en el expreso, ignorando las voces y las risas de los alumnos emocionados por el regreso. Se llevó una mano a su cara para quitarse los lentes por unos instantes y descansar su nariz. A su alrededor, el aire tomó un matriz grisáceo, casi negro en unas partes y los cuellos de algunas de las personas con las que se cruzó parecían tener manchas rojas a su alrededor. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo vio un compartimiento vacio, se adentro junto con su baúl. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, contempló el paisaje lleno de suciedad y exhaló.

Volvió a ponerse los lentes. Todo a su alrededor regreso a la normalidad.

—¡Aquí estás! —gritó Ron.

Detrás del pelirrojo apareció Hermione y todos los demás. Se acomodaron y esperaron a que el viaje iniciara.

 **Capítulo I  
(parte II)**

 **Tenebrae: canto del** _ **Miserere**_


End file.
